Where I Shine
by Mermaid Mania
Summary: The Cullens move to England to help protect Hogwarts. Renesmee enrolls there and befriends Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As time goes on things get creepier and creepier. In the end will Nessie find the place where she shines? Takes place in Half Blood Prince.
1. Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these amazing books.**

**Bella POV:**

"We're moving to England?" I asked.

"Yes there is an evil wizard who has returned. Carlisle is friends with the headmaster and he asked us to come as security. Nessie will enroll in the Wizarding School. Apparently since she's part vampire she can use a wand. Her school letter came today." Edward told me. We all had to pack and get ready. We were riding the train with the students.

**Harry POV:**

"Did you guys see those beautiful people get on the train?" I asked Hermione and Ron.  
"Who didn't there were about twelve of them mate." Ron said  
"They looked like seventh year and two could be teachers. I wonder what they're doing here." Hermione asked. Then a pale girl opened our door. She looked our age.  
"Mind if I sit here. Everywhere else is full." She said. Oddly enough she was American.  
"No go ahead." Hermione said politely.  
"Thanks. I'm Nessie." She said.  
"That's a weird name." Ron said  
"RON!" Hermione scolded.  
"It's fine. It's short for Renesmee. My mom made it up. I'm used to it." She said.  
"Are you new? I've never seen you here before." Hermione asked.  
"Yea my family's here for protection." She said.  
"Oh are they aurors?" I asked.  
She laughed. "No vampires."  
All our eyes got wide we started to move away. "Relax do you honestly think Dumbledore would invite us here if we weren't safe? We hunt animals not people. Chill. The tan guy you saw get on the train is my boyfriend he's a werewolf." She said.

"We'll full moons must be hell for you." Ron said.

"He's not a Child of the Moon. He's like a shape shifter. He turns whenever he wants." Nessie said.

"Child of the Moon?" I asked.

"Oh. Normal werewolves." She explained "I keep hearing about this Harry Potter guy and The Chosen One. I'm really confused. I didn't even know wizards existed until yesterday could one of you explain." She asked.

"Harry Potter is a wizard who escaped Voldemort as a baby as well as the killing curse. He went missing after that. Two years ago he came back killing a boy. Harry was the only one that saw besides his followers. His godfather Sirius Black was murdered last year in the Ministry of Magic. Harry Potter is supposed to defeat Voldemort and save the wizarding world. Harry Potter happens to go to this school. I just happen to be Harry Potter, and this is Ron and Hermione."

"Oh. Wow that's a lot of pressure." She said. I nodded.

"Wait something doesn't make sense. How can you parents be vampires?" Ron asked.

"Oh. When my mom married my dad she was human and he was a vampire. She was still human when she had me so I'm half and half. Then my dad changed her to a vampire." I explained. Then our door opened and one of the pale guys from earlier was standing there. "Hey Uncle Em. Hey Aunt Rose." She said. "Guys this is my Uncle Emmett and my Aunt Rosalie. This is Harry, Ron and Hermione." She said. We all waved. I could tell Ron and Hermione were scared like me.

"Hey. Wait are you this Harry Potter dude Carlisle told us about?" Emmett asked. He was huge with giant muscles. He scared me a little.

"Yea. Wait Carlisle like Carlisle Cullen?" I asked. They nodded. "Carlisle's awesome. I didn't know he was a vampire. Dumbledore introduced us before he dropped me off at your house Ron." I said. Carlisle was awesome. He was very nice. Dumbledore said he was a doctor.

"Well we need to finish patrolling. Oh and Ness we'll be there soon. You're gonna go in with the first years even though you're in your fifth. You need to be sorted." Rosalie said. She was absolutely gorgeous. They all were nice looking but she looked the best. It looked like she was with this Emmett guy.

"Okay tell mom and dad I'll come see them before bed." Nessie said. They nodded and went along.

"Hey guys I," Ginny said stopping mid-sentence. "Who's this?" she said.

"I'm Nessie Cullen. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister." She said.

Then I went to go spy on Malfoy

**Nessie POV:**

"FIRST YEARS OVER HEAR!" A voice yelled.

"C'mon we'll introduce you to Hagrid." Ron said. We walked over to a big man with a lot of hair. "

"Hello you two. Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Renesmee Cullen. She's a new student." Hermione said.

"Oh so your part of the Cullen coven. You're the one who's here to study right?" He asked. I nodded. "Welcome to Hogwarts then."

"See you later Nessie!" Hermione called. I waved. After the first years were rounded up, Hagrid led us to the canoes. A lot of the boys were staring at me. We got in the canoes that went across a lake to a huge castle. We all were led up to the castle. Where an older woman was. I was at the front.

"Ah. You must be Miss Cullen. You will be sorted first because you are older." She told me. Then she spoke to the whole group. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm professor McGonagall. You are about to be sorted into house. You house is like your family whilst you are here. Good behavior will earn you points. Break the rules and you lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup." She said. We all walked in to the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now you all know of Voldemort's return, so this year there will be aurors around the castle along with the Cullens. The Cullens are vampires." Professor Dumbledore said. The hall erupted with whispers and a couple shrieks. "No need to fear. These vampires don't hurt people. They hunt animals. This is Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. They also have their friend Jacob. He is a Shape-Shifter. Be polite to all of them. The aurors and the Cullens will know all the passwords and will have the same authority as teachers. Now on to the sorting!" He said. They brought out an old hat that sang a song I didn't pay much attention to. Then I had to put the hat on and it told me where to go.

"Hmmm Brave, Kind. Gryffindor!" The hat screamed. There was applause from the table Harry was sitting at. I went to sit with them.

"Hi guys." I said sitting down with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Hey Nessie." Harry said. "This is Neville another one of our friends."

"Hey. Can you guys believe they're letting vampires protect us here?" he asked.

"Yes. They happen to be my family. I'm a fifth year and the only reason I'm here is because my family is." I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know." Neville said embarrassed. Just then my mom and dad came to talk to me.

"Hey Nessie. Who are these." Mom said.

"This is Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville." I said. "Guys these are my parents." I told them, completely embarrassed.

"I'm Bella and this is Edward." Mom said. I looked around. Everyone was staring. Great. Dad waved.

"Hello. Pleasure to meet you." Hermione said shaking their hands.

"You are a very bright girl, correct?" Dad said. She nodded. That had scared her. Why did my dad have to read her mind?

"I apologize. My father can read minds. He shouldn't be using it to scare my friends." I said, glaring at him. He laughed and ruffled my bronze curls.

"We just wanted to see you. We'll talk to you tomorrow." He said kissing me on the head. I hugged my mom. Then they walked off.

"I'm sorry about that." I said. We all went back to eating the amazing food. I had been alive five years and never had a real friend. I'd finally found a place where I fit in. A place where I had friends.

**Did you like it? Review my little vampire/wizard bunnies!**


	2. A Fishy Friend

**Hello my little wizarding bunnies! Enjoy chapter the character Katie is from one of my others fanfics. I thought I'd throw her in to make it more interesting.**

**Tonks POV:**

I was outside the Great Hall. Why wouldn't Remus date me? He said he was too old, too poor, and too dangerous, but I didn't care! I loved him! Why didn't he understand that? Then kids rushed through the doors. I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and unfamiliar girl. She was very pretty though.

"Hey Tonks, thanks again for earlier." Harry said.

"Don't mention it." I said.

"This is Nessie Cullen." Hermione said.

"Like the vampires Cullens?" I asked.

"Yea. That's my family. My parents are Bella and Edward. I'm only half vampire." She said. Wow that's kind of cool. Dumbledore said there would be a girl who was half human and half vampire. He explained that when one of the girls was human she got pregnant and the dad was a vampire and the child was half and half.

"I'm a metamorphmagus." I said. Who because of a certain werewolf can't control her powers.

"Oh cool." She said.

"Get to your houses guys. I'll be here a while." I said. They waved. I waved back.

Then a pale man walked up to me. "Have you ever thought Remus might be trying to protect you? I mean he could feel the exact same way and just be trying to make sure you didn't get hurt." He said. I was officially creped out. "Mind reader, Edward by the way." He said. That explained things.

"Tonks." I said. He ran off, but I couldn't stop thinking about what he said.

**Nessie POV:**

I pulled out my mp3 player and was about to turn it on when Ginny asked "How did you get muggle technology to work in here?"

"My grandfather got Dumbledore to do a spell on it so I could use it." I answered. I was sharing a room with Ginny and two others I didn't know. I needed to get some sleep tomorrow was going to be a long, long day.

The next morning I got dressed in my uniform. Alice would have a heart attack if it were possible. I walked to the great hall to eat. I would have to go hunting at night with my family. They had good human food though. Alice walked in. When she saw what I was wearing she glared and ran over. "What the hell are you wearing?" She said causing Ginny to scream.

"Really Aunt Alice? It's a uniform. Now you scared Ginny please stop before you scare the entire hall." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'm sorry for scaring you. I've got patrols any way." She said walking off. Then a blonde girl came and sat at our table. She had weird glasses on.

"Hey Luna. This is Nessie." She said.

"Hey. What's with the glasses?" I asked.

"Oh they're so I can see rack spurts. They fly in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." She said. I looked at the entry door and saw a blonde girl in a bathing suit.

Everyone was staring at her. She blushed. I got up and walked over to her.

"Thank goodness Ness!" she said hugging me.

"Katie what are you doing here?" I said happily.

"Carlisle called me. Could you help me find him and this Dumbledore guy?" She asked.

"C'mon fishy." I said. She stuck her tongue out.

"I gave these aurors a good scare. Coming up here in a swimsuit. If Emmett hadn't been with them I wouldn't have been let in." She said. Katie swam here. She didn't have time to get to the train. She was my aunt in a way. When I grew up she was there so I called her my aunt. She's a mermaid and she froze blood to make me popsicles. Looks like two of us would have wands now.

"Thanks Nessie. I'll see you later." Katie said as she rode the phoenix staircase up.

**Katie POV:**

I knocked on the door. "Enter." A voice said. I walked in. I was freezing. I was still in the wet bathing suit I swam up in. I saw Carlisle and an older man I guessed was Dumbledore. "Ah you must be Katie." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." I said. "Hi Carlisle." I said. I hadn't seen them all summer. I spent the summer at my parents' house. I loved them but I also missed my other family.

"So you have your school supplies and know when you need to be on patrol?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded.

Dumbledore said I had magic abilities. I don't know how but I had a wand that worked for me. I was allowed to be here as long as I helped with patrols on weekends.

"Let's get you sorted then." He put an old hat on my head.

"You are kind, smart and brave. You could go anywhere. Let's see. Gryffindor!" the hat said. A talking hat. That was freaky as hell. Dumbledore got me my uniform and asked Alice to show me to my dorm. Alice walked me to a portrait of a fat lady. "Knargled Pumpkins." Alice said. The portrait swung open and we walked in. Alice led me to a room where tree other girls who were sixth years were getting dressed. "Your stuffs there. Bye!" she said running off.

"Aren't you the one who showed up in a swim suit this morning?" a girl with brown curly hair asked. I nodded and blushed. "Why were you in a swimsuit?" She asked.

"I swam here. I'm a mermaid. Not like the ones you have in the black lake but like fairytale mermaid." I said.

"Wow. I'm Hermione." The dark haired girl said.

"Hi I'm Katie. Can one of you show me where the restroom is?" I asked. Hermione led me to the restroom. "Thanks." I said. She smiled and walked away.

I changed into the robes that everyone wore. Thankfully you got to pick your own bag. I picked my colorful bag with peace signs and swirls all over it. I put my stuff in. I had studied the books already for previous years.

I got my schedule and walked to potions with Hermione. She was so nice. This school was where I didn't have to keep secret what I was. I was normal. Everyone was part of the same world as me for a change. I officially belonged.

**Did you like it? Review my wizarding bunnies!**


	3. Secret Keeper

**Hello my wizarding bunnies! If you have any story questions PM me. There is a little challenge at the end.**

**Hermione POV**:  
Katie was surprisingly smart for her first year. She was very sweet. We went to potions. It wasn't hard for her. Harry kept saying random instructions. Katie listened, and I didn't. Her potion turned out pretty good.  
At lunch we sat with Ginny, Nessie, and Luna.  
"Hey Ness. How are your classes?" Was the first thing out of Katie's mouth.

"It's kinda confusing." Nessie said.

"Katie this is Luna and Ginny. I guess you already know Nessie." Harry said. How did she know Nessie?

"Yea I've known her forever. She's kinda my niece. I'm really close with the Cullens." Katie said. We ate lunch and talked classes and the trip to Hogsmeade this weekend. Then we had more classes. Last we had care of magical creatures with Slytherin

"Looks like Gryffindor's got a newbie." Malfoy said.

"Go away Malfoy." I said.

"Aww. Mud blood sticking up for the new one." Malfoy said. That boy was going to pay.

"Come on he's not worth it." Katie said. We walked off.

"Hey Hagrid. This is Katie." I said.

"Aren't you part of the guard too? The mermaid girl." He asked. She nodded. Then he started the lesson.

At dinner Dumbledore announced Katie's arrival.  
"We have another member of the guard. Miss Katie Phillips. She will be studying here. But she will also be patrolling and have the same authority as a teacher or other guard members. She will know all the passwords. Treat her with respect all ways. Katie would you please stand so everyone can see you." He said. Katie stood up. Her cheeks were bright red. "That's all. Enjoy your food!" He said.

"So you're on the Guard." Malfoy said from behind us.

"Yes. Watch yourself." She said.

He laughed. "What you gonna do?" He said walking away.

"I wish I could freeze him to the floor." Katie said. Nessie laughed the rest of us were just confused. "As a mermaid I can freeze water, so if he steps in a puddle look who's stuck." She said.

**Katie POV:**

I had patrol with a chick named Tonks tonight. Hermione said she was awesome. I walked up to a lady with mousy brown hair. "Are you Tonks?" I asked.

"Yes. You must be Katie. No offense but I thought you'd be older." She said.

"Well I'm only a sixth year. Carlisle and I are pretty close. That's why I'm on the guard. That and I am a mermaid." I said.

"Oh cool." She said. We walked around the castle in silence. She looked really sad.

"Are you ok? You look really sad." I said.

"It's nothing." She said.

"Are you sure. Mermaids happen to be great listeners and secret keepers." I said giving her a look that said I know something up, spill.

"Ok so I love this werewolf. His name is Remus. I've told him how I feel and he just says I'm too old, poor, and dangerous. But I don't care. I mean its driving me crazy. To add on to that my cousin just died, who happened to be Remus's best friend." She said and started to cry. I pulled her over to me.

"It's okay. My guess is that Remus just doesn't want you to get hurt. He wants you to have a normal life with a normal person. Now I know from my friends that if you guys really are in love, he will come to his sense. I'm so sorry about your cousin. I get this is hard, but who said life was easy?" I said soothing her. She calmed down.

"Thanks. Please don't tell anyone about this." She said.

"No problem your secrets safe with me. If you ever need to talk I'm here." I said. Then Emmett and Rose came to take our place. "Hey Em. Hey Rose." I said.

"Hey Mini-Munch! You better get to bed." Emmett said.

"He's right. We catch up after Hogsmeade. Alice will let you know." Rose said.

"Ok. Emmett you're scaring me. I keep waiting for you to burst into one of my classes. Oh this is Tonks. Tonks this is Emmett and Rosalie." I said. Tonks waved. Rose waved back.

"Hey." Emmett said.

I walked off to bed. On my way to the tower a guy stopped me. "What are you doing out of bed? Students were supposed to be in bed two hours ago." A man said.

"Calm down. You're gonna wake up the whole castle." I said.

"You better have one hell of an explanation if you want to get out detention." He said.

"I'm a member of the guard." I said.

"Sure you are." He said sarcastically.

"I'm Katie Phillips. Mermaid. Just finished patrol with Nymphadora Tonks." I said.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize. Go ahead." He said.

"What's your name? I'm trying to get used to familiar with the whole guard."

"Remus Lupin." He said. Oh hell no. This was Tonk's werewolf.

"Oh I have patrol with you tomorrow." I said.

"See you then." He said. We both walked in separate directions. This dude hurt Tonks. Why couldn't Children of the Moon imprint? It would make things so easy.

Speaking of imprinting I missed Seth. He's gonna come up in a month or so with the rest of Jacob's pack but I missed him. It was going to be a long month.

**My challenge is if you guys can get seven reviews by tonight. I will update tonight or first thing tomorrow morning. If I don't get that may but you review you get a preview! So please review my wizarding bunnies!**


	4. A Freak Among Freaks

**The new chapter yay! Starting next week i'm going to have a schedule for my stories. It will be on my profile. Enjoy.**

**Katie POV: **

Classes were so boring. I had patrol to night with the guy who broke Tonks's heart. "Hello Katie." He said when I walked up.

"Yo." I said. We started walking. "Tonks seemed really sad last night. Do you know why?" I asked. I know what you're thinking. I promised Tonks I wouldn't tell him. The truth is I couldn't if I wanted to. When a mermaid makes a promise it can't be broken. He shook his head. "Really? It seems like you do." I said.

"Alright I do." He said. "Tonks is upset because I won't date her. The truth is I want to, but I'm too old, poor, and dangerous for her. She should have a life with someone normal, not a werewolf like me. If I leave her alone maybe she'll move on. You can't tell her." He said. I laughed. This was Edward and Bella all over again. "It's not funny!" he said.

"I know. It's just I have a friend who thought the same thing. He left his girlfriend because he thought he was too dangerous. He wanted her to have a normal life with a normal person. Well he left her and it didn't end well. They both nearly got killed. He thought she was dead, so he went to die too. They caught him in time, but he realized it they both were unhappy. They are happily married now with a little daughter. My point is maybe you and Tonks are meant to be. If you guys are meant to be, true love can overcome anything. By the way I know it's not the same type of werewolf, but they are kind of dangerous too. I just happen to be dating one and he is my true love." I said.

"How do you know? You're seventeen." He said.

"Imprinting, it's just how you know you've found your true love. Even without it I'd know he was the one. I promise I won't tell Tonks" I said. Well shit now they have to figure it out themselves. Why do I always have to open my big mouth?

"That's really sweet, and thank you." He said. We were by the Slytherin common room when a bucket of water splashed me.

"Crap!" I said running behind a statue to hide my tail. I heard laughs. "Malfoy!" I screamed. Lupin got them. I dried of as quickly as I could. I ran into see them standing in front of Lupin. "Fifty points from Slytherin and two weeks detention." I said.

"You can't do that." Malfoy said.

"As a member of the guard, I can. Now to bed." I said. He complained under his breath and went to his room. "That guy gets on my nerves." I said. Remus just laughed. We finished patrolling. By the end of the night he wasn't the jerk who broke Tonks's heart, he was a funny guy. He was a friend. He understood what it was like to be a freak among freaks.

I walked up to the common room. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Nessie were still up. "It's late why are you guys still up?" I asked. Harry had his nose into a book. Ron was doing homework as well as Hermione. Ginny and Nessie were playing with Ginny's pygmy puff, Arnold. They all shrugged. I was excused from homework because I had patrol every night, so I sat down to play with Arnold. I needed to get one. I guess that's how I tell my parents I'm a witch. I'm still not planning on telling them I'm a mermaid, and I'm definitely not telling them I've been living with vampires. I was falling asleep after two minutes. I walked slowly up to my dorm to go to bed. I was asleep almost instantly.

**Nessie POV:**

Damn Aunt Katie was out late. Technically she was my aunt or would be. Since grandpa and Sue were married, that made Seth and Momma brother and sister. Then Seth and Katie are going to get married one day that made her my aunt.

I was playing with Arnold, Ginny's pygmy puff. I was gonna have to get one for my birthday. An owl would be cool too, but mom and dad would never let me keep it. Then Aunt Katie walked in. "It's late why are you guys still up?" she asked us. We shrugged. She sat down and let Arnold crawl on her. After a couple minutes she was falling asleep. She walked upstairs and Arnold climbed back down to me. Katie looked tired. Not just kinda tired, but like I could fall asleep this instant and not wake up for a week tired. I was starting to get tired too. We all were. We one by one went to bed. Harry and I were the last ones up.

"Harry what the hell are you reading?" I asked

"Nothing." He said. I ran over faster than humanly possible and grabbed it. "That's mine!" He said grabbing for the book. I looked in. It was potions book that someone wrote all over.

"Seriously? That's the big deal a book with potion tips? You're turning into Hermione." I said. I love Hermione, but she was a geek.

"I am not!" he protested. Then Momma and Daddy walked in. Harry froze.

"Ness why aren't you in bed?" Momma asked.

"Just finishing homework." I lied. I could tell she didn't believe me, but she let it go.

"We were just checking all the common rooms. No need to be scared Harry. Most of us have been in complete control for over a hundred years." Dad said. Daddy has stop answering people thoughts. "Not gonna happen sweet pea." He said. I just glared.

"Harry I apologize for my mind reading father. Any way this is my mom, Bella, and my dad, Edward." I said.

"Hello. Harry Potter, right?" My mom asked. He nodded.

"Hello nice to meet you." My dad said.

"Um hi." Harry said.

"Harry trust me there fine. My dad seriously was able to suck venom out of my mom's blood and stop. They are constantly around humans. They are perfectly safe." I said.

"How did you know that story?" Mom asked me.

"Uncle Emmett told me. That time he blew up microwave making me popcorn. He told me that story and some others. Like the Isle Esme story." I said. They went a shade paler. Harry just looked confused.

"Emmett blew up the microwave and told you that story. Oh he is in so much trouble!" Momma almost screamed. Emmett was gonna get it.

"Momma could you film it? Knowing Emmett it will be funny." I said. She just glared. Harry laughed. "Night Momma, night Daddy. Love you." I said hugging them.

"Night baby girl." Daddy said.

"Night love you. Oh tell Katie after Hogsmeade we are meeting in the Great Hall." Said Momma.

"Ok." I said. I bounced up the stairs. As soon as I lay down I realized how tired I was. I fell right to sleep.

**If you liked it please review! Love Peace and Twilight! Love you my little vampire bunnies.**


	5. Hogsmeade

**So updates for this story are on Mondays! Enjoy!**

**Bella POV:**

Emmett was in so much trouble. "EMMETT HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed.

"Bells chill. I don't even know what you're talking about." Emmett said.

"Telling Nessie about Isle Esme! She looked like she was five!" I said.

"Oh that. Yeah sorry she asked how babies were made so I told her that." He said. I shook my head. What goes through his head?

"Nothing." Edward said. I left my shield up. We both laughed.

**Nessie POV:**

The next morning we got ready to go. Ginny put on a lavender top with jeans. I wore an aqua top with jeans. We both grabbed our sweater just in case. We went down to eat breakfast. Katie was down there. She had makeup and a forest green top.

"Alice get you?" I asked. Katie never wore makeup.

"Yes. That little pixie demon broke into our dorm at six this morning. Scared the hell out of us. Ginny, you and Hermione are so lucky you don't know her. It will be instant Barbie doll. " She said. Ginny laughed.

"She's not kidding she is a demon pixie." Nessie said.

"Did I hear my name?" Alice said. Katie and I burst out laughing. "Oh who's your friend? Oh the possibilities." Alice squealed.

"Ginny run while you can." Katie said.

"Well see you two later." Alice said running off.

"Oh yeah were all going to the great hall after Hogsmeade to catch up." I said. Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked in.

"Was I dreaming or did someone break in to our room?" Hermione asked.

"You were probably just dreaming." Harry said.

"No my vampire demon pixie of a friend broke in to do my makeup at six this morning. Geez if she wasn't like a sister to me she wouldn't have lived to put my makeup on." Katie said. Ron and Harry burst out laughing.

"You two are lucky. Alice can't abduct you and put makeup on you. I promise you Ginny and Hermione are next. Alice has already started plotting for Ginny. God I still remember she took me shopping. That is torture. Nessie be nice to your mom. Before I came around she was the Barbie doll." She said. Hermione looked a little scared. Probably wondering what Alice would do to her.

"What is she going to do?" Hermione asked

"I'll show you." I said, touching Hermione's cheek.

"What the hell was that?" She said.

"My power. I can show my thoughts by touching others." I said.

"You're so screwed." Katie said. Harry and Ron laughed.

"Hey my pumpkin juice is frozen!" Ron said.

"So is mine." Harry said. Katie and I burst out laughing.

"Not funny. How'd you do it?" Ron asked me.

"It wasn't me, it was Madame Mermaid." I said.

"I can freeze things. That's my power." She said. Ginny and Hermione thought it was hilarious. Ron and Harry didn't. We all got ready to head into town. We were waiting outside

"Mini-Munch! Ness!" A voice boomed from behind us. Katie and I were both upside down.

"EMMETT!" We both screamed. He set us both down.

"That's Uncle Emmett to you Nessie." He said laughing. "Guess who is going to Hogsmeade with you guys." He continued.

"Uncle Jasper?" I said.

"Carlisle?" Katie said.

"You two are no fun. I'm going!" He said. Katie and I burst out laughing.

"Bye Emmett!" Katie said walking away. I handed Katie a sack of wizard coins. Grandpa had a whole bunch.

"Mini-Munch?" Harry and Ron asked.

"He's practically my older brother, so that's his nickname for me." She said.

Then Neville walked over to us. "Hi guys."

"Katie this is Neville. Neville this is Katie." Harry said. I waved.

"Aren't you on the guard?" He asked Katie.

"Yea. I'm really close to the Cullens. They are like my family." She said. He nodded.

We walked into the village. "This place is so cute!" Katie squealed.

"You two need to have butter beer and some wizard candy." Ron said. We both shrugged. We walked into the Three Broomsticks. We order seven butter beers. It was really good. It was warm and cold all at once. Then we went and bought wizard candy. I bought some jellybean things and a few other things that looked weird. I tried a jellybean. It tasted awful.

"GROSS! That tasted like vomit." I screamed. Harry and Ron laughed.

"When they say every flavor they mean every flavor." Harry said. Stupid wizards.

"Oh Katie we better go meet up with my family." I remembered.

"Why is Katie going?" Harry asked.

"Because I lived with them for a year. We think of each other as family." She explained.

"See you guys at dinner!" We said together. We took off for the castle. She could keep up with my abnormal speed. Since she was always swimming her legs were faster. At least that's what she said. We reached the castle pretty fast. Our family was waiting.

**Katie POV:**

They were all waiting for us. Nessie and I both got lots of hugs. "Surprise time Katie!" Alice said. I was so confused. She opened the door and in front of me was a tan muscular guy. I ran to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hot arms wrapped around my waist. He kissed me with his warm soft lips.

"Hey there Kit Kat. I missed you." He whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too." I whispered. I hadn't seen Seth all summer. I missed him so much. We stood there kissing for a couple minutes. We were probably getting weird looks from the other people in the hall but I didn't care. He was here, and he was mine.

**Did you like it? If so review my vampire bunnies! And remember to tune in next Monday for a new update!**


	6. Author's Note

"**Hello today Miss Author lady is sick, so I Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen will be filling in. Wow my names a mouth full. Poor Alice, her names Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock Hale. That's freaking crazy! Where was I? Oh yeah! Miss Author lady is sick and will not be updating. Anyway I've learned a lot from Brittany on Glee. Like a Ballad is a male duck! And dolphins are just gay sharks! I feel so smart! See Miss Author Lady keeps trying to watch Glee but is interrupted by her gut puking themselves out! So I get to watch Glee. She's honestly really gross. She is vomiting, sniffling, coughing, and apparently can't breathe through her nose. Lucky her, it stinks. Well Miss Author will update next week! She sends her apologizes and love to all of you!"**

**Sorry that's the best I can do! Just thought I'd let you know in advance. See you next week- Mermaid Mania **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry but the schedule is not working for me so it's cancelled. I just can't write that fast and school just started so I have no time. I'll try and update all my stories every week sorry!- Mermaid Mania**


	8. Secret Crush

**Katie POV:**

"Seth I didn't think you were coming for another month!" I squealed.

"I missed you Kit Kat. I had to come see you." He said kissing me.

"Oh get a room!" Emmett said. All the girls smacked him. I laughed. My Seth was back.

**Nessie POV:**

Aunt Katie and Uncle Seth were so cute. Emmett was being an ass.

"Ness language." Dad said. I touch Uncle Emmett's check. He looked at me.

"Please!" I begged.

"Fine." He said.

"AHH! MY BRAIN!" Daddy screamed. "Nessie shame on you, having Uncle Em think of Rose and SO GROSS!" He continued. Everyone else thought it was hilarious.

We all sat down. Uncle Seth had his arms around Aunt Katie. Jake was holding me the same way. Now that I looked around every one was the same way. Guys with their arms around their girls. We probably looked really weird to everyone. We were all cuddled up. All of us except Grandma and Grandpa looked like teenagers.

We all sat, talked, and laughed together as a family. They were all talking about the time Aunt Katie made Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper dress up and act out Titanic. Sadly that was before I was born and once when I was very little and I was in bed asleep.

"Wait who was Rose?" I asked. Honestly it would be funny either way.

"EMMETT!" They all said laughing.

"It was really funny. The first time I made them act it out, Esme walked in while they were kissing. I made them pause with their lips together while I talked with Esme. That was fun." Aunt Katie laughed.

After a couple hours people started to come in for dinner. Katie, Seth, Jake, and I stayed at the Gryffindor table. "Hey guys this is Seth my boyfriend." Katie said.

"And this is Jake. My boyfriend. Guys this is Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny." I said. They waved.

"Alice is starting to scare me. When I was walking to the hall she walked by me. She went Oh the possibilities and started mumbling about makeup and clothes." Hermione said.

"As we said this morning you're screwed." Katie and I said together.

"I've been Barbie for over a year now. I think Alice wants some new toys." Katie said. Hermione squeaked. Seth and Katie started kissing.

"Get a room!" Ron said.

"Ron you have no idea how well you'd get along with Emmett." Katie said. They continued to kiss.

"Ow! Geez Ron that hurt!" Katie said.

"I didn't do anything." He said. Katie started glaring at a blonde Slytherin boy.

"Malfoy." Ron, Hermione, and Harry said.

"He likes you, a lot." Daddy whispered in Aunt Katie's ear.

"That is rich!" I said. Daddy gave me a look and ran off. Seth was grinding his teeth together. "He's got a crush on Katie." I said.

I called her Katie at school so it wasn't weird. She glared at me.

"Thanks for sharing with them, niece.'" She said sarcastically.

They all made a face. Seth and Katie just kept kissing. I guess they wanted to finish before patrols. Katie was only supposed to work weekends, but apparently she works every day.

I looked at Malfoy. He was glaring at Seth. Then looked to Katie with a longing look. "Oh gross!" I said. "The way he looks her is just creepy." I said.

"Well he can get over me I have Seth." She said, cuddling into his chest. I kept looking at him and it went from death stares to longing. It was freaking me out. Knowing my family Malfoy would be getting a visit from my family. Katie was there baby sister. They were super protective. It's like when you go up to a guy and you're like break her I break you. They're a little more extreme.

Apparently my mom nearly killed Jake when she found out about the imprint. My mom wasn't on full mama bear mode then. We finished eating. While we walked out of the great hall I saw my family talking to him. He was in for it now.

**Bella POV:**

That dude was in trouble. Shocking Katie while she was kissing Seth that's just wrong! Oh if it was Ness he wouldn't be alive right now. She was a baby sister to all of us. After dinner we went over to him.

We walked up to a blonde boy. He instantly froze. Then he tried to make a break for it. We ran in front of him and surrounded him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emmett screamed.

"I don't know what I did!" He screamed.

"We're talking about our sister." Emmett said.

"You guys are dead. You can't really have a living sister." He said.

"Katie smart one." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"She is not your sister she's smart, nice, kind, normal, and NOT DEAD!" He said.

We laughed.

"Your funny and you know nothing. She is so far from normal. She is like our sister. She lives with us. Were her family. She is our baby sister. So why the hell would you shock her for kissing her boyfriend?" I said. It was true. Family isn't about whose blood you have or what color your skin is. It's who you love and who loves you.

"Well one it was gross they were snogging like they weren't going to see tomorrow. Two that guy is not right for her." He said. We all were laughing our heads off.

"You know nothing. That's her soul mate. Leave her alone. She has no feelings for you except hatred. If she tells me you are messing with her well let's just say you might not see tomorrow." Emmett said. We all walked off.

**Draco POV:**

Ha of course she was normal. Her siblings were vampires! That's just crazy. I didn't like the big tan guy. What does she see in him?

These people say there her sister. They were all protective. They're dead. How could they love her? They were all protective of her. It's just weird. Katie was amazing. What did the big one mean she was abnormal? Now I was curious. I was going to figure out what he meant.

**Review my fanpires! If you do you get a preview. **


	9. Secrets are Spilled

**So today I had minor oral surgery. I wrote a chapter in between the pain and my movies! Enjoy! **

**Nessie POV:**

"Hey do you know if Zena's coming up?" I asked Katie. Zena was a mermaid, Aunt Katie best friend, and Embry's imprintee. She was also like my aunt and the other baby sister to my aunts, uncles, and parents.

"Well Embry, Leah and Quil are coming up any day now. Zena should be too." Aunt Katie said. It was Saturday so we were all going down by the lake to study while Katie swam. "I'm starting to worry. Hermione hasn't come down yet. She got up at the same time as me." Katie said.

Just then Hermione came down her face covered in makeup and in clothes that looked awesome, but looked like nothing Hermione owned. She looked terrified.

"Alice burst into our dorm, covered me in makeup, and put me in these clothes." She said. Ron's mouth was wide open and he was staring at her.

"That demon pixie. Ron didn't your mom tell you it was rude to stare?" Katie laughed.

"Don't smudge your makeup." Alice said from behind Hermione. Hermione screamed, jumping a foot in the air and spilling her juice.

"Alice, next time at least get to know your victims." I said. She rolled her eyes and ran off. We headed down to the lake. It was way too cold to swim and I don't think anyone swam in the black lake. Katie looked so odd diving in.

**Draco POV:**

I was walking down by the lake when I saw Katie's head go below. "Shit!" I said diving in. She must have fallen in or was drowning. I held my breath, but as soon as I saw her my air was gone. She had gills, five foot long tail. It was dark purple that faded into white. She saw me. She grabbed my foot and pushed me up to the surface. Her head broke the surface right after mine.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" She screamed.

"I thought you were drowning." I mumbled.

"DROWNING! YOU THOUGHT I WAS DROWNING! EVEN IF I WAS THEY WOULD HAVE NOTICED AND HELPED ME!" She screamed pointing at Potter, Weasley, Granger, and the big tan dude. "Now go away before I decide to hurt you." She said.

"Katie wait." I started grabbing for her tail, but she was gone. There was just a trail of bubbles.

**Katie POV:**

Tear streamed down my face. I was on a little piece of land in the middle of the lake. "You ok?" A voice said from behind. I turned to see Tonks. She sat down next to me.

"Yeah it's nothing." I whispered.

"Talk now." She said.

"Malfoy saw me. The whole school will know my secret. I'll be a freak. I only told Hermione, Harry, and Ron because they were Nessie's friends. I'm afraid if people know they'll just think I'm a weirdo" I said crying.

"Aww honey were all freaks. Even if he does tell, who cares? You've got great friend who think you're great the way you are." Tonks said hugging me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Hey stranger!" A voice said. Her head poked out of the water. Tonks screamed.

"ZENA!" I screamed.

"Hey Hey Hey." She said.

"Tonks this is Zena who will be joining the guard. Zena this is Tonks. Well we should get back to the castle. I show you the way Zena. See ya Tonks!" I said diving in to the water. Tonks wave as Zena and I kicked off at top speed.

We pulled out of the water. We pulled off our necklaces. They let us transform into a human quickly. We walked out of the water.

"Hey guys this is Zena, my fishy friend. Zena this is Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I see you guys meet Embry and Leah." I said. They all waved. We walked up to castle talking about random stuff. I could tell, all of us would get along swimmingly.

**So it's short. Give me a break I'm in pain. So review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok yes I've been missing. This is about my new website. Mermaid Mania Fan Fic . webs. com (leave out spaces) It will let you know when updates are, you can get previews, and learn about me. I know I've been missing in action. I've been working on a secret project. which will be revealed on website on the 24th. So please check it out! I will be updating again soon.

-Mermaid Mania


End file.
